tales_of_athlinfandomcom-20200214-history
The small kingdom of Stonegate
The Small Kingdom of Stonegate started out as nothing more than a mine and 3 huts. As the mines grew so did the population and this grabbed the attention of a lord. He built a small keep and made the location very defensible, splitting the growing village into a fort town along the valley path up to the mines and keep. The devils Causeway Along the mountain path up to the keep there is 1 fort town. Hangman's Rest (in the middle) is what is called. it defends the small path running up to the main keep. The Causeway up to the keep is only two ox carts wide and the path is divided into two (one going up and one going down). Hangmans rest is a mixture a wood and stone , with staked ditches outside it.StoneGate its self is a stone castle (see video). Weapons and armor Due to its position most of Stonegate's weapons and armor are made in the keep. This mostly consists mostly of longbows, an innumerous supply of arrows, axes and spears. However there are many catapult and ballista postions along the devils causeway and at the fort. Most armor is boiled leather or chain mail, but there are a decent amount of partial plate sets going around and the occasional full plate set. There is hardly any mounted troops, as often they prefer to fight on foot or lack money to buy horses. Culture Although StoneGate is relativly poor there is a rich culture to the kingdom. Music - Here is a single example of there musical prowess - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfB7vF7nCdA - (thats right you hobo's , there music is metal and rock but none of that emo shizzle and screamo and i am not letting you guys mess this all up) Craft work Thats right reader , my god damm kingdom is so smart they made a wheel bench. A godamm wheel bench - Dear le admin , dont for the love of CHRIST edit this out or so help me god.Also my faction is underpowed as balls so dont come compalin to me because some people are able to mine mithral and other cool shizzle while me and ma hobos have iron. Longbow's StoneGates Kingdom Dominates in the area of ranged warfare producing supeior bows than anyother craftsmen on the planet. Used as a tool in the kingdom for hunting it also shows great strength on the battlefeild.A flight arrow of a professional archer of Vladimir the first lord's time would reach 365 m (399 yd). It is also well known that no practice range was allowed to be less than 220 yds by order of the Black king. The strength of these bows are unmatched with a quote from a battle with some raiders ........... one of the men of arms was struck by an arrow shot at him by a Bowman. It went right through his thigh, high up, where it was protected inside and outside the leg by his iron cuirassess, and then through the skirt of his leather tunic; next it penetrated that part of the saddle which is called the alva or seat; and finally it lodged in his horse, driving so deep that it killed the animal..... Although the quote was properly exaggerated it was proberly based on true events. History The first lord who came to stone gate was called Vladimir Jutin , who lived up to the age of 64 and died from falling out his bedroom window.Then nothing really happend for a while till the current ruler "The black king" Expanded stone gate down along the river. Now the black king sits , waiting till the next conquest. Wars of the roses yorkist battle.jpg|Stonegate army Ballista_l.gif|Ballista long-bow.jpg|Massed bows catapult_0.jpg|catapult archers.jpg|More bow's (We have alot) vale_of_arryn_by_shuusays-d4r527f.png|simple representation